Amnesia
by lil-cute-cherry-blossom
Summary: This is about 13 yrs. old girl, Star Kinomoto want to find her Aunt Sakura with Syaoran and his gang 'Black Wolf'. Sakura was kidnap by the 'Black Mist' and they destory her memory at ages 13. Will the 'Black Wolf' bring her back? SxS, ExT. PG-13 to R.
1. Default Chapter

Kinomoto Family  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto – 45 at death 

He teaches archaeology at the university, which means he's really smart. Pus, he was killed by the leader of the dangerous gang called, 'Black Mist' and happened at home. The 'Black Mist' came from Philippines to kidnap his daughter, Sakura Kinomoto for some reasons.  
  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto – 27 at death  
  
She was a model, but she died when Sakura age 3. There was not a lot story about her.  
  
Touya Kinomoto – 27  
  
Sakura's oldest brother, he makes Sakura to escape and nearly kill at the same time by the 'Black Mist' at ages 17. Later, he married to Kaho Mizuki, and had four children, Star, Shinlo, Sakura and Sylvia Kinomoto.  
  
Kaho Kinomoto –26  
  
She is Touya's wife and had four kids. She was also, Sakura's sister-in-law.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto – 20  
  
She was kidnap at ages 13 be 'Black Mist' for the gang to makes her had amnesia and so much powerful to taken over the world for 'Black Mist' include to find the her Clow Card, but fail. Cause she hated them and killed them and flies away. The 'Black Mist' changed her name and called her Mewtwo and her nickname is Mew.  
  
Star Kinomoto – 13  
  
She is Touya's first child in Kinomoto family. She was dying to meet her Aunt Sakura so badly and get too much information form her father. Later, she was rescue from the middle of the ocean by the 'Black Wolf' with Syaoran and the other; also she is the new member of the 'Black Wolf'. After that when she found her and she used the Clow Card with Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizwa to back her Sakura's memories back. Plus, she get freak out when she saw Cerberus.  
  
Sakura 2 & Shinlo Kinomoto – 5 

Goofy little kids and who found the Clow Card and Kero from Sakura's room. Shinlo and Sakura 2 were twin.  
  
Sylvia Kinomoto – Newborn Newborn baby was born after Sakura was back.  


* * *

Li Family  
  
Yelan Li – 47 

She is Syaoran's mother, and she always acts normal.  
  
Fuutie, Fanren, & Xiefa Li – 27 

They are Syaoran's three oldest giddy sisters. They love Tomoyo's spy video camera about Sakura and her brother. Plus, they always jump around and say ' kawaii' stuff.  
  
Fiemei Li – 26 

Same things with Fuutie's, Fanren's, & Xiefa's stuffs.  
  
Syaoran Li – 22 

He is the leader of the gang called, 'Black Wolf''. He loves Sakura all his heart and soul when he ages 15 before she was missing. After she was missing, and made a gang with his and her friend and later Star Kinomoto was joining to her back.. Syaoran was shock that Star is Sakura's niece.  
  
Meilin Li – 20 Syaoran's dear cousin and Sakura and Tomoyo best friend.

* * *

Hiiragizwa Family  


Eriol Hiiragizwa – 22 He is Syaoran's tease cousin and Tomoyo's husband. Also, he is the leader assistant and has three kids Elizabeth, Louie, and Eriol Jr. Hiiragizwa.  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizwa – 20 She is Sakura's secondary cousin. They met each other then they are in 2 grade. The day, which was Sakura, was missing. She, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and her classmate and all the students were hurt badly by the 'Black Mist'.  
  
Elizabeth Hiiragizwa – 15 She is the daughter of Tomoyo and Eriol Hiiragizwa. She was old enough to join the 'Black Wolf' and became Star very best friend.  
  
Louie Hiiragizwa – 10 Brother of Elizabeth Hiiragizwa and very immature and troublemaker about the 'Black Mist'.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizwa Jr. – 5 Brother of Elizabeth Hiiragizwa and very, very troublemaker. Also, he was good friend with Shinlo and Sakura 2.

* * *

Other character  
  
Stacey – 20 

Member of the 'Black Wolf' and she hate Star and Sakura, because it all about Syaoran.  
  
Mary Anne – 20 

Member of the 'Black Wolf' and Kouji's girlfriend.  
  
Chiharu – 20 

Member of the 'Black Wolf' and Sakura friend, also she is Yamzaki's girlfriend.  
  
Rika – 20 

Member of the 'Black Wolf' and Sakura friend, also she is Alex's girlfriend.  
  
Naoko – 20 

Member of the 'Black Wolf' and Sakura friend, also she is Mike's girlfriend.  
  
Yamazaki – 22 

Important member of the 'Black Wolf' and Syaoran friend, also he is Chiharu's boyfriend.  
  
Cerberus / Kero –? 

Cerberus is Sakura's guard and Kero is look like a stuff animal.  
  
Mike – 22 

Important member of the 'Black Wolf' and Syaoran friend, also he is Naoko's boyfriend.  
  
Alex- 22 

Important member of the 'Black Wolf' and Syaoran friend, also he is Rika's boyfriend.  
  
Tai – 22 

Traitor of the 'Black Wolf' plus, he works with 'Black Mist'. He really wanted Sakura.  
  
Kouji –22 

Important member of the 'Black Wolf' and he is Mary Anne's boyfriend.  
  
Matthew – 24 

He is the leader of the 'Black Mist'.  
  
Kenichi – 22 

He is Matthew's assistant and guard.  
  
Dirk – 24 

Import member of the 'Black Mist'.  
  
Lucy – 20 

Member of the 'Black Mist'  
  
Gail – 28 at death 

He is the Intelligent scientific, who made Sakura has amnesia and change her to very powerful.  
  
Greg – 24 

Member of the 'Black Mist' 


	2. Goodbye Syaoran

" "– Talking  
  
' ' – Thinking  
  
( ) – Author talking  
  
– Flashback

– Someone' POV  
  
Chapter 1- Bye Syaoran and Meilin  
  
Kinomoto Home  
  
Thirteen yrs. old happy girl, Sakura skipping downs the stair in her school uniform. She lives with her 17 yrs. old brother, Touya and her father, Fujitaka in mansion. (I am using Tomoyo's home for now.) "Good morning!" She exclaimed while she sit down the chair to get ready for breakfast. "Late morning." Touya smirk. Sakura glare at him, then look away and mutter, "Oh, shut up, Tori!" Unfortunately, he heard it. "What did you called me, Kauuji?!" He doesn't like his nickname. "STOP CALLING ME KAUUJI, YOU FREAKLY TORI!" Sakura yelled angry. "OH! STOP CALLING ME TORI! IF YOU DON'T... I WILL CALL YOU LI-" "Enough, you two!" Both turn around and saw Lucy, the maid. They don't like her, because it felt strange about her. Something she hiding from them. (Oh sure, she is!) "What the earth is going on here?" Lucy said strict of tone. "It none of your business, Maid!" Touya said rudely. Sakura nodded and glare at her hard. Lucy's face was red with angry, plus the steam came out of her ears, and the fire in her eyes. She quickly cool down, when she saw Fujitaka step into room. Sakura and Touya made a sweet smiley face. "Ohayo my children." Fujitaka said in sweet tone. "Let's hurry up when we eat, or we will be late for work. Shall we get started?" (Sakura and Touya don't go to work. He means go to school.) They nodded and start eating breakfast.  
  
In the Limo  
  
Sakura came out of her home, and step into the limo to school with Touya and her bodyguard. The driver shut the door, and walks around to the drive door. The driver starts engine the limo and start driving. "Excuse me, sir, will you turn on the radio station, please? With 92.9?" Sakura pleading to the driver with the puppy eyes (Aaaw... kawaii!) and said in manure way. "Yes, ma'am." And he or she did what she told. "Don't push on him, squirt." Touya teasing her. Sakura has a fires eyes and stomp on his foot. "EOW!" Touya's foot hurt and sorely. (Ouch!) A few minutes later, the driver say "We has been arrived, Mr. and Miss Kinomoto." The bodyguard opens the door and step a side for them to get out of it. "We will pick up after school, right?" the bodyguard asks. "Right!" Sakura said correctly and she walks into the school and to her .  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"My, my, my. What have we here? Are you sure that is Sakura Kinomoto, Lucy?" The stranger asks her. "Yes, boss." Her face was hard, when she glare harder at Sakura walking to school. "I bandit the file from the doctor's office. Look at this." She is showing her boss the paper in the file. Boss read at it and says, "This is interning. We will make her more powerful and be with us and join my gang, now." Boss chuckle. "But she know me, boss! How we make her join us?" "Amnesia." He said simply. _'Sakura, you'll be one of us, and you will be my daughter. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_' His thought evilly, looking at Sakura's back.  
  
Sakura's   
  
"Ohayo everyone!" Sakura greeting her mate. "Ohayo Miss Kinomoto!" They say return to her. Sakura face was beam of happier, shy, and too sweet. "Hey, Tomoyo!" she saw her friend there. "Sakura!" Tomoyo said in melody voice. "Huh? Tomoyo, where Syaoran-kun and Meilin-Chan?" Sakura asks her while she looking around in her . Just then, the Li cousins step into the room with their eyes cast down. "Syaoran, Meilin, are you guy ok?" Sakura asks them. "We got the phone call from my mother in Hong Kong." Syaoran said not looking at her. "So... what she said, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asks. But this time that Meilin look up and saw her eyes was watery from tear. Syaoran look up, too, but different from Meilin. His face was gloom. Sakura look at them with a worry face while they went to their teacher saying about something. '_What going on? I hope it not worst._' Her thought hoping.  
  
All the students take their seat, when the bell rang. Their teacher having an announcement. ", we had two bad news. The bad news is that I got from phone call from Mr. Hiiragizwa. He has been left Japan to back to his home country last night." '_What?! Why?! Why he do this to me?! It broke my heart!_' Tomoyo thought painfully and still listen up the news.  
  
Syaoran's home  
  
'_Did it hurt her? It look like it does._' Syaoran thought while he packing.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Another bad news is Mr. and Miss Li are moving back to Hong Kong tonight." Teacher said finish. Sakura's face was shock then look like broken heart. Her eyes change to the watery form.  
  
Flashback End  
  
_'I hate it! It made me feel bad. Why mother wants me and Meilin to go back now?!_' His thought talking to himself. He keeps packing his clothes in the bag/suitcase. Meilin do the same thing as he doing. Wei is calling the plane ticket. Plus, he didn't have an answer from Sakura, when he told her how he felt about her.  
  
Sakura's home  
  
Sakura was sitting alone in her room. Think about Syaoran all the time, when she came back from school. She wants him to stay. Forever. She wants to be with him always and forever. She love him all her heart and soul. Just like Syaoran told her, when they in sixth grade. But, now they in seventh grade. Then she realized that she love him the most than all. "I have to tell him that I love him. Because I can see him again after all." She got up and changes her in clothes, and ran down to tell Fujitaka that she leaving to the airport to say good-bye to her 'love'.  
  
When she was riding in the limo, she thinking to give him a good-bye present. Then she got one, but she feels going to be emberrment (Did I spell right?) to do that.  
  
At the Airport  
  
Sakura dash to the counter to meet the woman to find which flight that Syaoran taken. "Flight G12" the woman said. "Thank!" Sakura said as she dash off to G12.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"All board." The announcement from the speaker. "I guess this is it, now." Wei said as he starts walking. Wei and Meilin were on board, and I away behind to think of it. I pick up my bag and starts walking, and there a call from behind them. "Syaoran!" Someone yelled. Syaoran whip round and saw Sakura caught up with him. She stops at the front of him and takes breaths. Syaoran, I want to tell you something." She said as look up to my eyes. "What is it?" I said, and then I saw her creeks were pink of shy. "Well, pick one, one; want me to say three words or my action. _'Huh? What did she mean? I hope it better _one.' So, I pick her action, then all of sudden. She closer to me and her hands were cupping my creeks, and then her lips touch my lips, too. I was shock and my heart beating faster as I kiss back. In few seconds, we part. "Will you come back?" she said with full of hope. "In couple years." I said with a smile to her. "I better get going. Bye Sakura!" then I dash to on board then take off. "Bye Syaoran." Sakura said in whispers as she watch the flying plane.  
  
So, is it good or bad? Please tell me. And who is the 'boss'? And what did he mean 'daughter'? Why he wants her? Why Tomoyo was feels hurt when Eriol was gone? There better be the next chpt. just wait see.

The next chpt. called, 'Kidnapping Sakura' Tomoyo got a letter from Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo made a song. What will happen her and Touya? Plus, her friends, too. Will Syaoran hear this news in Hong Kong? What will happen next? 


	3. Sorry

Sorry! I can't upload any chapter to upload. I'm going to have surgery in UCSF (University California San Francisco) I will date up after August 5 or so. Sorry, please forgive me. I promise that I will date up the chapter. Maybe 4 or more chapters. I am leaving on May 26. 


End file.
